Last Homecoming
by KimikoAmaya
Summary: A dying Revan receives a message from Dustil begging her to come to Carth's wedding and decides that her last act will be to comply with Dustil's wishes. Only Revan has much more to worry about then she thought. Is there any hope of her being saved! Fem Revan/Carth. M For Language.
1. The message

**Chapter 1: The message**

**Last Homecoming**

**The Message**

*****Insert Disclaimer here. If I owned any of this, I would be chillin' on my millions instead of writing fanfics about it. Also, I don't have a beta, so all fails are mine and mine alone (sadly *sniffle*)*****

* * *

**To: Revan**

**From: Dustil Onasi**

**Subject: Because You Asked**

**Revan, I've been keeping up on Dad and looking out for him as you asked. You know I would have done it anyway! I know you love him and this must be killing you; if the Sith aren't already (ha ha! my attempt at humor). **

**His wedding is in two weeks and I kinda want you to be there. Honestly, I would pick you over this BITCH Dad is marrying. I think my mom would too. I've looked up to you since you saved me from the academy. You were like an angel coming to save me. It should be you here in Dad's arms, ready to become my new mother. **

**I know I'm too old for all this childish bullshit Dammit! I can practically hear you chastising me with that smile of yours; the one someone like me doesn't deserve. **

**I read your emails everyday and I try to show them to Dad, but that BITCH (I know she has a name!) shuts off my datapad before he can even see what's on it. I want you here, Fuck it! I NEED you here! I can't take being here with them. She doesn't belong! Please come home, Rev. you are the only Mother I want.**

**Ps. No matter what happens, I know he still loves you.**

* * *

_I don't know how many I'm going to tell him I may not be alive long enough to return. I don't want to leave him alone anymore._

Revan sat in the cockpit sobbing. _If only Carth took better care of his son!_ Since Korriban he called her "Mom" when Carth was out of earshot and gave her hugs she needed but never bothered to ask for.

She would never have labeled herself under "motherly" before her encounter with Dustil in the Sith academy, but apparently he had seen and felt it. She had once mulled over the thought, when it occurred to her that it was perhaps her approach to the situation that had pulled Dustil from the darkness and allowed him to see light once more.

But now, that very thought was what scared her. If she was no longer around, if she gave up and died now, Dustil would likely retreat once more into the darkness. This thought scared her more than her own death. He was strongly protective, caring and passionate; the easiest traits to manipulate with the darkside.

He had seen her feelings for Carth and he had been there every night in emails to walk her through loving his father. She had never had anyone as close to her as Dustil and Carth. Before she fell Malak had been her closest friend and lover, but the closeness they had shared was nothing compared to the Onasi's.

Dustil had even been there for her when she was forced to leave for the unknown; giving his support and vowing to remind Carth that she loved him. But after she left she was met with sad news about Carth's decline in health and his lack of interactions with Dustil. It seemed as if he stopped caring about his son after her departure.

But now when Dustil needed her and gave her a chance to return the favor and prevent a second fall, she was on board the _Ebon Hawk_ out in the Unknown Regions alone and barely alive.

"Fucking Sith!" She screamed into the emptiness causing a sob of pain to escape her lips. She was using every last drop of determination to hold herself together; she had never even seen the Sith Assassin sneak up behind her. She had been preoccupied fighting three acolytes when the assassin ran her through with two vibroswords.

She ticked her injuries off in her head. One stab wound in her left arm, and two more through her abdomen and one through her chest. The last had barely missed her lungs, but had done severe damage to the muscle and two ribs; the Sith bastard had gotten sloppy in his desperation.

She felt like her old master's apprentice. Kreia had often mentioned the failure; so torn apart the only thing keeping him alive was anger and the force. She was well beyond healing herself, she knew it the moment the blade had pierced her chest. All she could do was slow the bleeding and hold on for dear life.

Revan didn't know if she would survive this mess. _But one thing is certain; I will make it to that damned wedding even if it kills me._

* * *

_***_So I looked back over this chapter and decided it needed a bit of clarity. When I had originally written it, I just kinda jumped into the story. I didn't really go in depth regarding the "mother-son" relationship between Rev. and Dustil, so I figured it was time to fix that. On top of that I NEEDED to insert the fact that Malak and Revan had been "together" before their fall. It was something that was just screaming at me and decided to have a pretty big effect on the story.

REV: "WHY AM I BLEEDING TO DEATH?"

ME: "'cause you got sloppy and became a Sith pincushion?"

REV: "I bloody hate you… "

CARTH: "Why am I such an asshole?"

REV: "I bet I can answer that one for you *ignites Lightsaber*."

CARTH:"O.O ….Ummm, no you proved your point….really."

ME: "CALM DOWN CHILDREN! *sigh* I will explain it later *wink-wink*"

CARTH: "Did your eye just have a seizure?"

ME: *FACEPALM* "Moving on…"


	2. The Heartbeat Slows

**Chapter 2: The Heartbeat Slows**

***All of my stuff is un-beta'd, so all the epic fails within are mine and mine alone *sniffle*. I appreciate all of youse guys advice and you can probably see that I have implemented a lot of it into my story (and corrections ^_^. Thanks again to all my readers who have constantly been giving me a push to continue.***

* * *

**The Heartbeat Slows**

"What is she doing" Dustil screamed into the empty air.

He knew the message had sent. He had double checked the damn datapad a thousand times since he had written the fucking message. It had been a week! A bloody week and still there had been no reply.

He felt, exasperated. _No, I feel frustrated,_ He idly thought to himself. He had been pacing his room like a madman since the message had been sent. Every ping on his datapad making him jump to check it, before almost sobbing in disappointment when it wasn't her.

He started attempting to pick out the troubling emotions in a semblance of light meditation.

"Abandonment, anger, frustration, fear…..IDON'TKNOWANYMOREDAMMIT!" He felt a dull throb through his hand and looked to find his fist in a rather impressive dent in the wall.

He stared numbly at the damage; embracing the pain. _Hell, I deserve it. I let her go. I didn't try hard enough to stop her. I didn't make sure she was happy with Dad. _

He couldn't help wondering; if only he had been a better student, a better son or even a better friend, would she have stayed? _Would she have simply left whatever lay in the unknown to the other Jedi, or would she still have been so hell-bent on saving them that…NO I won't think that! _He knew she gladly was throwing her life away for the entire galaxy. A galaxy that once hated her.

"Father isn't making matters any better," he muttered again to the empty space. "First he starts ignoring me like I'm some bug that will eventually just disappear, then he pretends he's never heard Mom's name before!"

Dustil had constantly brought Revan up in an attempt to breach the subject of his continued contact with her. But, Carth had looked disinterested and even had the audacity to ask "Revan who?"

Dustil had wanted to punch that smug look off his father's face from that moment on. Especially when he had brought _that fucking bitch into my house!_ Dustil had gladly bought an apartment for himself and his father after Korriban. But, when Carth had started flouting his new girlfriend around Dustil had had enough.

He had thrown Carth and his new bitch out the next time he saw them sucking face on HIS couch. He didn't know what was going through his father's head when he met that disgusting woman, but he hated her. She had pointedly shut off his datapad and hid anything that even mentioned Revan's name whenever she was over. Even when Dustil attempted to show her emails to Carth, she had always quickly reached over and shut off the screen.

The first time she had done it, Dustil simply thought she was insecure about her relationship. The next ten times, Dustil felt a burning hatred for her that almost pushed him back towards the all too familiar darkness. He had wanted to reach over with the force and choke her till her neck snapped. The last time she had done it, was the last time she had stepped foot in his apartment.

He shook his head trying to clear the dark thoughts from his brain. _I miss you mom. Only you can set all this shit right._

It was then that he felt it. A distant feeling and a sound all at once; a sound like a heartbeat. He immediately stilled. _Mom? _He knew that distinctive pulse in the force. It was the most distinctive thing he had ever detected from any Jedi. But what disturbed him most, was how week the heartbeat was. Incredibly distant, yet fading away.

"Fuck it!" He felt all the blood drain from his body as dread began to curl in his belly. He had to speak to Bastilla, right now!

As he bolted out his door he tried not to think what the fading could mean. _Mom is strong, she can make it. I mean, it's probably cause I haven't meditated right since Dad a-and HER have been together right?_

"Come on Mom, just-just-please send me something, anything even to say you can't make it." He pleaded to the air. He knew his pleas could do little for what he felt, but he could still hope. Right?

* * *

_***DUN DUN DUN! I know I've been absolutely horrible to you guys cause I haven't been updating. I got chained to the Merlin bandwagon, loaded down with tons of work and I just started a new job at Gamestop. I PROMISE I will be updating as much as I can and as soon as I get my brain collected into one spot I can start on some new story ideas that have been floating around my skull._

_*FWAP* ME: "OWWWWWWW OMG WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"_

_REVAN: "What do you mean 'what was that for?'; your killing me, stuck my boyfriend with a total bitch WHO STILL HAS NO NAME and your torturing poor Dustil who is still just a kid! I MEAN REALLY NOW!"_

_ME: "OMG I SAID I'm SORRY! *DODGE* Stop trying to hit me!"_

_REVAN: "FIX IT!"_

_CARTH: "Hey beautiful, what's going on?"_

_REVAN: "DON'T CALL ME BEAUTIFUL YOU WORTHLESS, CHEATING,GAMORREAN-PIG-MAN!"_

_CARTH: "That sounds oddly familiar….."_

_ME: *ahem* "calm down now, I'll fix this…..maybe" _ "And Carth, I do need a name for your ho-bag of a girlfriend."_

_CARTH: "…who?"_

_ME: "Yeah….., we will get to that in a little Carth, but I need help figuring out a name anyway."_

_***So yeah, uploading new chapters VERY SOON with a promised little twist, and I really do need help with that chick's name. thoughts?******_


	3. Trailing Rivers of Red

**Chapter 3: Trailing Rivers of Red**

***So it has been FOREVER since I added a new chapter. I felt really bad about it but I was really busy and had little time to actually remedy the problem. Today though, my entire block lost power for four hours and I was unable to do my homework; ended up doing the next best thing and here you are an update! I had a really hard time coming up with the title for this chapter. There were so many good choices, but I didn't want to give away the chapter with the title, so this is the name (for now). Also, this is an unfinished chapter. It will be complete within a day or two, so this is for you who were begging for more.

**I do not own Star Wars or the characters; otherwise I would be chillin' in the Skywalker Ranch making millions off my sub-companies. And I wouldn't be writing fanfics either.

*I do not have a Beta, so all the Epic fails within are my own, sadly…. :'(

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Trailing Rivers of Red**

The days had passed quickly and now it was the day of the wedding. Bastilla took a deep, calming breath. The anxiety was hovering over her like a storm cloud. When she had first received the invitation, she could barely comprehend that the bride was not Revan. In fact she couldn't even understand the situation.

She had quickly cancelled all of the month's training sessions and appointments, grabbed a few aides, packed, hopped on a ship and demanded to see Carth and his fiancé immediately. Quite frankly she was beyond livid still; they had refused to see her claiming they were busy and made it clear she should simply sod off. She had yet to even meet or see this mysterious bride-to-be and it pissed her off.

Thinking back on last week she could not forget Dustil's visit from last week either; after his rather loud entry, frantic babbling and crying, she had finally managed to understand his panic. Revan was dying.

She didn't know what had happened or what was wrong and she had told Dustil as such. But beneath that calm exterior she held up for Dustil's sake, she was screaming in panic.

Even when she was still merely a training padawan, Revan had been an invincible and untouchable god. Even her "death" had seemed planned and calculated; Revan even turned it into more of a hiatus then an end.

Now, the unfathomable was happening and Bastilla knew it was not part of any plan. After Dustil had left Bastilla had reached as far as she could with the force to brush Revan's mind; all she found there was pain and desperation. That did not bode well.

Hearing a knock, Bastilla schooled her features and turned to answer the door to her quarters. Finding a young padawan nervously shuffling her feet in the hall, Bastilla tried to ease the tension with a smile. "Yes?"

"Umm, Master Bastilla?" at Bastilla's nod the girl continued, "T-t-they told me to come get you for the start of the ceremony."

Bastilla sighed, _so the hour has come. Carth must know that after this wedding, he will have lost us all._ Keeping that thought in the forefront of her mind, Bastilla instructed the girl to lead the way. Even if she would hate every last minute of it, something told her today would be monumental.

* * *

**Hangar Bay #4 **

Lieutenant Marthsden was bored. Staring at the bloody docking screens for hours could not be good for his vision problems. He was sure that he would be seeing in blue and orange for the next few hours after shift, if he could see at all.

There had literally been zero ships coming in for dock in the past five hours and he was ready to scream from boredom. _Damn, I'm going to fall asleep just sitting here. _Just before Marthsden could ask the captain to take his sixth coffee break, his console came to life for the first time since his shift began.

Quickly switching into docking officer mode, Marthsden began mechanically carrying out docking procedure. However, this time his boring job just got a whole lot more interesting. Amidst all the monotonous ship information, there was one thing that stood out to the Lieutenant. _Okay, there is no way this is reading right._ After quickly re-scanning the ship, the Lieutenant turned to the Captain.

"Um, sir?" _Keep it together man! _

Turning to see his officer visibly shaken, Captain Marx briskly marched to the officer's console.

"Well, what is it?"

"You are not going to believe this sir…"

Moving out of his chair to give the Captain better access Marthsden gestured to the screens, "Take a look sir".

Looking over the screen Marx' eyes widened. Quickly exchanging a panicked look with his lieutenant, he grabbed the communicator.

"Get me Admiral Onasi, NOW!"

"Um, sir? The Admiral is not on call."

Looking at Marthsden incredulously he demanded, "and why the hell not! Where are the other officers?"

Nervously glancing to the side Marthsden tried to keep his voice from shaking at his commanding officer's obvious rage. "Sir, it's his wedding today, all the officers are attending."

Fixing his widened eyes on the screens, of the twenty things were going through his mind, there were only three things that actually had him worried.

One, the _Ebon Hawk,_ a ship that had not been heard from in over a year, was now docked in his hangar bay.

Two, the life form that had been on the ship mere seconds ago, was no longer reading on the scanners.

Third, from the security cameras, he could clearly see an endless stream of blood trailing down the _Hawk's_ exit ramp and leading out the hangar doors.

"Shit."

* * *

****OMG! I'm kinda loving how this is turning out! I can practically hear the doom music playing at the end there. :D Of course, I wrote this while totally wanting to murder a screaming child who was sitting next to me, so it has a little rage built into it.

***Took me a bit longer to upload this since has been having trouble letting me get to the login page, so Gomenasai to everyone who was like "OMG WHERE IS THE NEXT FUCKING BIT TO THIS CHAPTER *ROARRRRRR*."

**Good news is, I now have a Beta *HAPPY DANCE TIME* :D So this chapter is for the most encouraging beta in the world; Resacon1990.

_REVAN: "Wow, Bastilla would cut all ties to that bastard for me? "_

_Carth: "What do you mean 'bastard', ."_

_REVAN: *evil grin* _

_CARTH: "OH SHIT! Last time you looked at me like that, you were planning to kill me on the Star Forge!"_

_BASTILLA: "My offer to kill him still stands you know…"_

_DUSTIL: "Now now guys, no fighting. ^_^ *innocent face* After all, I'm the one with the Sith Academy Training ;D "_

_REVAN: "Wait, what if we all get him together?"_

_ME: "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO AND NO!"_

_REVAN, DUSTIL AND BASTILLA: *epic pout*_

_ME: ;D "Come one guys, gotta make him squirm first."_

_REVAN: "I'm starting to like your plan…" _


	4. Of Masks and Shadows

***Disclaimer still counts; frankly I'm tired of typing it over and over, especially since it's pointless. I mean this IS the same story, just different chapters. So why would I have to keep writing a disclaimer for a continuation of a piece that already had one? (SIGH) This is what happens when I have been denied my sugar ***

**Considering the last chapter was written while I was debating the mental stability of ANYONE who would ever want to have a child or who has one along with several murderous thoughts directed towards the designer of such a cramped vehicle; I decided I needed to gather a bit more motivation. Hence, I have gone back to my greatest writing aid (also good for homework and hardcore gaming sessions); Blasting music (occasionally one song on repeat if it's pretty damn good)! **

*Wrote this chapter, to **Say You'll Haunt Me **by Stone Sour*

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Of Masks and Shadows**

Revan leaned against the wall lifting her mask as she was gasping for the air her lungs were denying. Sneaking out of the hangar as quickly as she had had drained her quite a bit. Of course, having as many wounds as she was currently sporting wasn't exactly conducive to any kind of sneaking.

Attempting to rid the pain from her thoughts, Revan began plotting her next move. She knew that she would have to get to the wedding, but sneaking dressed as she was would be impossible.

Unfortunately, the only "formal" attire she had had on hand was none other than her official robes. The very robes gifted her by the Star Forge when she had assumed her title as Dark Lord. She was currently sporting the full outfit, mask and all.

She never thought she would actually be happy about Carth's wedding until that moment. With him getting married, everyone short of droids and a handful of servants would be attending the event. Of course, this meant less people to cower in fear and become tripping hazards.

_At least this damn thing serves a purpose other than fashion, _she snorted. T_oo bad this outfit will play a part in wedding and funeral. If I didn't look like death warmed over, I wouldn't have to wear this damn mask again. _

Yet again adjusting the famous Mandalorian mask, Revan took a last attempted deep breath and pushed off the wall. It was time to keep her promise to Dustil; she would attend this damned wedding if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Bastilla sat fidgeting; she had never felt so anxious or impatient since that time she had saved Revan's life.

_From what I've felt so far, I may have to do so again. _She glanced over towards Dustil, _poor boy has to be able to feel her fading._

Being stuck waiting on the wedding ceremony to start instead of outside searching for her best friend was killing Bastilla. She wanted nothing more than to tell both bride and groom to sod off and let her go find Revan before she put her bright yellow double-bladed lightsaber so far up their asses that the glow would no long be visible.

Seeing Dustil turn and give her a reassuring smile Bastilla sat back and huffed. Honestly she didn't know where the kid got his patience and control.

_Must have been something Revan taught him to do._ At this Bastilla felt a pang in her chest.

Her and Revan were close friends, but they could never be as close as Revan was with Dustil.

_Even worse, she could never accept how I feel for her. _Tears began to prick at her eyes.

She had confessed to Revan while they were hunting for the Star Maps. Back then Revan was simply Kimiko Amaya from nowhere, with no past and only one future. She had simply turned wide-eyed and innocent at Bastilla's confession, before offering a gentle smile and an apology.

Bastilla had known then that Revan had already fallen for the whiny prat of pilot, but the way Revan accepted her and kept her close instead of pushing her away had solidified their friendship. Now, Bastilla knew she would gladly give her life for Revan's; even if she had to protect Revan from who she loved most, Carth.

* * *

_Where am I? _

_It's so dark._

_Oh God, NO! _

_GET ME OUT!_

_I can't stand this darkness anymore!_

Light begins to pierce some of the darkness around me. I know this feeling; it's warm but faint. So familiar, I grasp at whatever bits of light I can.

_Please! Help me! I can't escape!_

The light seems to flare at my pleas. I sob, this light it feels like HER. My love, my life, I want her back so bad it feels like someone has ripped my heart from my chest.

Suddenly a face looms before me. I know this face well, my torturer, my jailer.

"You will never escape", she laughs at me. Suddenly a hand reaches to grab me. I struggle and manage to call out the name of the one I've lost.

_REVAN!_

All goes dark.

* * *

Revan stumbled against the door "REVAN!" Searing pain shot through her mind with the force of the call.

"What the hell?"

She gasped for air, trying to pull herself back off the door. She had been in the process of opening it when the voice blasted through her mind. She could have sworn that the voice belonged to Carth, but it was impossible.

_Great, half-dead delusional Jedi on the loose with the added bonus of voices in her head._

If it weren't for her own death hovering over her head, she would say that this day could not be any worse. Of course, that was a fucking lie. Since when did anything ever go right? If she weren't currently bleeding to death, she would throw a tantrum then and there.

_At least with the dark color of the robes, nobody will be able to tell the extent of my injuries, if they notice at all_, she thought grimly. _One foot in front of the other, let's go._

* * *

_Here he comes._

Bastilla practically snarled at Carth as he traipsed down the aisle on his merry-fucking way to the altar. She felt a hand squeeze her own as her thoughts turned dark. Looking over she realized Dustil was the one holding her hand; racking her brain, she could not recall when the boy had moved from the front pew.

He simply looked in her eyes and shook his head. _Don't look at me like that; I know you feel the same._ She squeezed his hand back and smiled sadly. _You will lose everything if this goes through. _

Turning back towards Carth, she was surprised to feel pity. Looking around she found HK, Canderous and Jolee sitting together in middle, Juhani directly behind them. They had all met up after the initial wedding announcement to discuss the future.

Mission had refused to even speak of the matter and had vanished with Zaalbar somewhere off planet to pout. HK had threatened to "show the pathetic meat-bag what his sloshy-bits look like" before showing him the meaning of love with a sniper rifle. _Whatever that means. _

After that Canderous had gone on to explain the intricacies of skull cracking and various methods of murdering Carth with a Basilisk War-Droid. Jolee had simply laughed at their antics but remained devoid of threats.

After a while of grumbling, they had all decided to leave. It was a simple plan, designed to show Carth the impact of his decisions. If he married that woman, _Carma is what they say her name is._ Bastilla almost laughed at the irony of the name, _well, they say Karma is a bitch and I hear this Carma is no different._

Suddenly she was jolted from her reverie by Carth's voice; she looked up in horror to realize Carma and Carth were already exchanging vows. _Holy hell! How long was I lost in thought?_

Before she could even recover from that shock, Bastilla nearly fell over as she felt an extremely powerful tug in the force. Wide-eyed and in shock, she turned towards the door. Seconds later they flew open to reveal a figure that was the stuff of myths and legends. A figure that inspired awe, fear, respect and love; Revan.

* * *

***WOW holy crap, this chapter was a lot of fun to write. Gotta take a deep breath; wrote this in one go too. Anyway, thanks again to my beta Resacon1990 who also gave me the idea for Carth's bitch fiance's name. And yes, the "karma is a bitch" is the actual reason she was named as such.***

**Anyway, I've been trying to make my chapters a bit longer, but it's a little hard. I feel that a story writes itself, and it just comes to you when the time is right. So I apologize for everyone who is mad about the chapter shortness.**

CARTH: "OMG WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

REVAN: "Marrying a bitch named Carma, where do you think you are?"

CARTH: "B-b-b-b-ut what was that excerpt with me in darkness and stuff?"

ME: "Now, now Carth; that comes later."

CARTH: "but you'll explain it right?"

BASTILLA: "Who cares! When can I shove my lightsaber up your ass in retaliation for you being a prick?"

CARTH: *YELP* "MOMMY!"

ME & REVAN: "…" _

*various screams of pain*

BASTILLA: "I hope you weren't planning on like a, *ahem* like makeup sex scene or anything…*awkward shuffle*"

REVAN: "Why?"

ME: "Oh God! Bastilla!

BASTILLA: *hangs head*

ME: "That's bloody brilliant!"

CARTH: "NO IT'S NOT! *SOB*"

ME & BASTILLA: "ROFL"

REVAN: "I'm bleeding to death and you guys are being morons…*sigh*, alright it is a little funny…"


	5. Act of Defiance

_Well didn't this take a bloody long time to update? I would allow you all to blame me for it, but that's no fun! So, let us just be happy this update finally appeared and blame it on Carth having to recover from his *ahem* impromptu surgery._

_Anyway, I got an amusing message/review reminding me that I even had this story. So after a good laugh, I decided to sit down and write before I got caught up writing the next chapters for my Merlin fic and obsessing over Raphael Sbarge's voice in Mass effect._

_You can thank Skrillex and Korn for this update; wrote it to 'Narcissistic Cannibal' on repeat and a little Randy Taylor & DJ Mogli with 'Take me Back to Vegas' which somehow snuck itself in there._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Act of Defiance**_  
_

Collective gasps sounded throughout the wedding congregation as all eyes turned take in the sight of Revan. She stood, back ramrod straight and dark robes and cloak contrasting the light framing her in the double doors. To many she looked like an avenging angel; a mythical and mysterious creature space captains spoke of in hushed whispers and outlandish tales*.

Revan refused to waver once she made it to through the doorway. Striding past the pews and making her way to the altar steps, she paused to take in possibly the worst site of her life. She had seen many atrocities through the history of her life, worlds strewn with corpses or stripped entirely of life. She had even watched as the Mandalorians killed civilians, innocent men, women and children. However, nothing could have prepared her for this sight.

Before her stood Carth, practically glowing and adorned in full military dress_. And dammit does he look good, _she mused quietly to herself_._ His hair slicked back perfectly, telltale bangs strewn across his face and barely any signs of the years passing etched into his skin. He looked like a god, with only one flaw; the vile leech currently latched onto his hand.

She was a beautiful image, standing there attached to Carth's arm. Her dark flowing locks were pinned carefully up and donned with a glistening silver tiara and silken veil. Her dress was a wonder of true Ithorian artisanship, donned with clear crystals, silken ruffles, and barely visible embroidered trees and plant life.

However, the one thing that revealed to Revan the bitch's true vile nature was her eyes. They placed on display Carma's ultimate detest of Revan, and her glee for stealing the one thing Revan had truly cared for since Malak.

Revan bit back a sneer, thankful that the full mask she wore covered her expression as well as the extent of her injuries. Remembering why she had come in the first place, Revan took a step forward and outstretched her arm. In a silent show of approval befitting her appearance as the Dark Lord of the Sith, she extended her hand towards the couple. _I cannot believe I am about to do this! _Revan bit the inside of her cheek and shut her eyes, _for Dustil._ With that, she opened her eyes and pulled her hand back into a grand, sweeping bow.

She could practically feel the air moving around her as audible gasps made their way through her captive audience. _I am tired of this farce of approval. It is time to end this in a tribute true to my reputation. _Revan dipped her head in recognition towards the bride and groom before slowly drawing herself up to her full height. She knew she was posing quite an intimidating image, and she allowed a slow smirk to adorn her face as she moved along with her show.

With a clear dismissal directed at the soon to be married couple and a great sweep of her cloak and robes, Revan spun on her heel and began marching back towards the very doors from which she had entered. _Ha! Nobody dismisses Revan; she dismisses you when she is done with you regardless of your position. _She thought smugly as she gave herself a mental pat on the back.

All present in the room could feel the sheer power and influence emanating from Revan. Despite her near childish mental bravado, Revan exuded the very aura that made her the figurehead of the Sith armies. All watching felt as though they were at her every beck and call. If she deigned to command them, they would answer without hesitation.

Oblivious to the influence she held over the wedding congregation, Revan made her way to the last pew and stopped. With a show of the grace, power and regality she had earned as Lord over the Sith, she swept into the pew and seated herself as if on a throne; her cloak positioning itself perfectly around her as if to mimic the great sweeping wings of death himself.

To all watching, she looked as though she was judging all present so see if they were even worthy of living in her very presence. With a slow wave, Revan signaled for the wedding to continue before re-assuming her silent viewing.

* * *

Frankly, Bastilla was in shock. She had expected Revan to show up sure, but she had never expected to see her as she was. Bastilla found her mouth had gone dry after watching the glory that was Revan sweep through the room. She had simply strode into the room as if all present were mere pawns in a game only she knew how to play, before making her move before the opposing pieces.

Despite making a show of approval and giving a sign of submission towards the other ruling pieces, Bastilla could not shake the feeling that Revan had won the very game she was playing as she watched Carma's reaction.

The moment Revan's dismissal registered in Carma's mind, her face darkened in rage. Bastilla allowed herself a small chuckle at that. _Anything is worth seeing this bitch's humiliation_, Bastilla sneered. She paused however, when her eyes landed on Carth. Carth's eyes were darting around wildly, searchingly as if he was lost, or as if he had lost something. Confusion was carved into every corner of Carth's face as he took in the gold and blue wedding décor, the congregation and finally, the vile creature attached to his hand. Bastilla found herself mentally urging Carth to focus on a single figure and found herself almost cheering when she saw Carth's eyes focus on the back of the church.

Shock was written clearly across the poor man's face, as if he had not even noticed Revan's arrival up until that point. _Wait a second, _Bastilla began frantically searching her mind for answers to Carth's reaction. _When did Carth start acting strange? Dammit! I have to remember! _She gave herself a strong mental kick. _Wait, Dustil only really started to complain about his father after he met up with that…thing. _Bastilla's eyes widened, _Oh shit!_

"Everyone get down!"

Immediately after her outcry, Bastilla felt a tremendous pull in the force from Carma. Before she could react an answering electric blast flew from Revan's direction and slammed into the bitch on the dais. Lunging out of her seat, Bastilla made her way to Carma's crumpled body.

_Only unconscious, I suppose we can restrain her and submit her to questioning under Rev-OH SHIT REVAN!_

Eyes wide, Bastilla spun 'round and sprinted towards the still unmoving figure of her friend. She barely spared Carth a glance as she noticed him slowly making his way towards her destination as if in a trance. Reaching her friends side, Bastilla frantically began using her hands to sweep over Revan's body, checking for injuries. What she found made her gasp and choke on sobs.

There were far too many injuries to even begin counting; Revan had broken and fracture bones almost everywhere along her skeleton, as well as numerous ruptured organs, internal bleeding and a severe amount of open wounds. She leant her head against the masked face of her friend and sobbed.

"W-what's the matter with h-her?" Came the tentative and frightened voice of Carth Onasi from behind her. Bastilla sloppily wiped at her face with a sleeve as she turned to face the man she had hated for so long. A look at his broken and confused face made her rage give way to sadness however, as she turned back to look at the still regal figure of Revan."What the hell is going on here Bastilla! I don't like being kept out of the loop and I want to know what's wrong with her." He let out an exasperated sigh as he tried to calm down. "What the hell is she even doing here-what the hell am I doin-what the hell is going on dammit!"

Bastilla choked down another sob as she whispered her answer to Carth.

"She came back to see your wedding." Hearing Carth's sharp intake of breath she continued on. "She promised Dustil she would be here, but she never really said anything beyond that. I knew she was hurt, fading even; but I never expected this!" She slammed a fist into the pew next to Revan's still figure.

_Force, haven't you suffered enough my friend? _She turned sad eyes to Revan once more. _You must have suffered for song long thinking Carth had betrayed you. _

Carth grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, eyes boring into hers for an answer. "Explain. What do you mean you 'never expected this'?, what. is. wrong. with. her."

Bastilla wrenched her gaze form Carth's as she tried to control her sobs. "She's suffered extensive damage and injuries." She turned her once again overflowing eyes upwards to meet his, "I don't know how long she has been like this, but she's unconscious now and-" She trailed off unable to continue.

"Well what is it? We can fix it, just get her to the nearest med center." Carth's near hysterical voice broke through her attempts at withholding her sobs.

"Carth, her organs are all shutting down." At the incredulous look he gave her, she finally managed to draw in some air and finish her explanation. "Her heart is failing. Carth, she's dying."

* * *

_OH I AM A MEAN WRITER! *evil smile*. I don't know, I just felt this was the perfect way to end the chapter._


	6. Hold On

_So I know I did not really add the Revan and Co convos in the beginning of the last chapter; It turns out everyone was busy dying in suspense! And they still are…Ah well, I may fix that._

**Yuuka-hanamaya**_**- I seriously love when I get reviews! Yes, Carth was stuttering for a bit there; thanks to your comment I got a bit of inspiration though. Carma was knocked out thanks to a pre-emptive strike from Revan. I realize it was a little confusing the way it was written, but I did write it as Bastilla had her back to the whole situation. Moreover, about the 5-chapter thing, well plans like to laugh at their makers it would seem. This Story will end soon, but since this fic is writing itself, I do not really know when.**_

**ARC0001Orar-**_** Bring it! XP Oh btw, this is an update .**_

**Resacon1990- **_**I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! I know right? SURPRISE! And yes, everyone hates Carma's guts since everyone loves Revan and her general Badassery. And yes, Carth is becoming aware of his surrounding? Say what?! You must read to get an explanation! MWAHAHAHAHA! And as for the Carma getting knocked down, well Bastilla had her back turned so anything from her POV would be incomplete. And yes, if I could marry somebody's voice, I would marry Raphael Sbarge's.**_

**Kyuubecky- **_**Blast those dam 'next' buttons! We must claim vengeance on them for the disappearing acts! Come Kyuu, we shall conquer them with another chapter!**_

**Katarix- **_**Thanx for the encouragement :D I will continue this story until the end.**_

_***btw, I gave my spell-check a bloody seizure just writing these little replies***_

_***REVAN: "Hey guys, so I read this chapter and I came up with this real sexy bit to add on to it. As like a verbal-written-musical commentary!"_

_BASTILLA: "Uhh Rev. I think you lost waaaaaay to much blood, you're kinda not making sense…"_

_CARTH: "No wait Bastilla, this sounds oddly familiar. I think I've heard this before."_

_DUSTIL: "Oh Yeah! You wanna lay it down now Mo-Revan?"_

_REVAN: "Let's get to it!"_

_DUSTIL: "Night Starts Now Baby Roll With Us, Chickens Snapping At The Neck When We Rollin' Up.  
Blast Through The Doors Ain't No Holdin' Up  
Black Credit At The Cantina Like I Gives A Fuck.  
Ladies Shifty Eyed When We Walk to The Set, Fuck The Fellas Looking Jealous, Play The Back And Get Wet  
Three Pound In My Waist, Saber In My belt, You Either Get Cut, Get Stuffed Or Get Shot."_

_REVAN: "This is the tale, of the ex-Jedi Revan, Warrior so brave, slaying her enemies"  
DUSTIL: "What?"  
REVAN: "A violent quest, to recover her memories, black cloak sways in the wake of her stride."_

_DUSTIL: "Uhh"_

_CARTH: "OH! I know what this is from! Rev, you've been listening to Lonely Island and rewriting the 'Jack Sparrow' song again haven't you?"_

_REVAN: *tries to hide guilty face with war-mask*_

_CARTH: "Don't even try to hide it missy!"_

_DUSTIL &BASTILLA: "What is this 'Lonely Island'?_

_CARTH: *FACEPALM* "Don't worry, its way ahead of ALL of our times, and in a galaxy far, far away."_

_ME: "Sorry Carth that was totally my fault. But I needed inspiration!"_

_CARTH: "If I could death glare the person writing the conclusion to my love life with no consequence, I would right now."_

_ME: "Well that's why you should be nice to me! I can make Bastilla cut off something we recently replaced *evil grin*"_

_CARTH: "GOD NO!" *Flees*_

_ME: "No matter the man, castration threats always get results."_

_******Yeah, I have an unhealthy addiction to that song and unfortunately, I did write some of this chapter to this song. Anyway, now that all this stuff is outta the way we should probably get to the real reason why you are reading this.*******_

"Well what is it? We can fix it, just get her to the nearest med center." Carth yelled as he grasped her shoulders.

"Carth, her organs are all shutting down." At the incredulous look he gave her, she finally managed to draw in some air and finish her explanation. "Her heart is failing. Carth, she's dying."

Carth felt like HK had just ripped his heart from his chest, fried it with his rifle and then shot his body out an airlock. There was no way this could be happening. He had emerged from what felt like the underbelly of Nar Shaddaa, only to find himself almost married to some woman-thing-person and Kimi-Revan dying in front of him.

_What the hell had been going on?_

"Bastilla, I need answers," he clenched his fists and drew himself up. "What the hell has been going on? And why the hell was I almost married to-" he trailed off at a loss. _Well, what the hell was I almost married to? _

Bastilla seemed to take pity on him, if that shift in her eyes and slump in her shoulders signified anything.

"Carth, I see you have gotten over your speech impediment." A small smirk made its way onto her face, before her eyes drifted towards Revan's still form and it plummeted from her face faster than a crashing freighter. "I will explain everything once we get her some medical assistance." Then her eyes hardened and stabbed into his own with ferocity he had not seen since she confronted Malak. "Then you are going to explain everything to us."

Carth gulped. He was about to open his mouth and try to explain; _without stuttering of course, _that he really had no idea what the hell was going on, when running footfalls where heard from outside the very doors Revan had burst through.

Carth could tell he was not the only one feeling anxious as the footsteps crew closer as the whole congregation seemed to tense as the footfalls grew closer and closer. As soon as Carth saw who burst through the door however, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Captain Marx, what a surprise."

"I highly doubt that sir," Marx replied briskly with a salute. Carth shot him and his squad an inquisitive 'admiral' glare. Marx straightened and stood at attention, "When Lieutenant Marthsden noticed that the Ebon Hawk had docked, well sir we panicked in a way."

"And why did you panic instead of simply calling the military offices and assigning a greeting party?" To say Carth was perplexed at the Captain's admission would have been an understatement in that very moment.

The Captain cleared his throat before glancing at his lieutenant. "Well sir, the Ebon Hawk had not been heard of in over a year since its departure into unknown space. Also, when the ship ceased reading life signs and then there was a trail of blood-"the Captain knew he was rambling now, but he continued with a breath, "we quickly assembled a squad and followed the trail and found ourselves here, sir."

"What trail are you talking about Captain?"

This time Lieutenant Marthsden answered, "The blood trail Admiral, sir. We followed it from hangar number four and found ourselves here."

Carth could hear Bastilla mumbling what sounded like prayer to the force at this. As much as he wanted to deny that Revan could have possibly walked all the way from the furthest hangar on the entire damn station, he had to go look for himself. He briskly strode to the double doors and swung them open only to gasp in shock.

He had expected a small stream, a trickle maybe or something that bled from a small cut or a bullet wound. He did not expect what had obviously been a steady FLOW of blood trailing down the corridor. Blood stained spots on the walls where Revan had obviously leant for support or to catch her breath and even some bloody handprints were visible. "Captain, I don't think that small medic bag you have is going to cut it," Carth choked out.

He turned from Marx and forced his feet to carry him back to where Bastilla crouched before her friend. "Bastilla, I hope you have her stabilized because we have to get her to the hospital now," He croaked. She looked at him and set her jaw with determination before nodding.

Barely turning to the Captain and his Squad, Carth reached down and drug out his 'admiral voice'. "Captain, take your squad and clear the way, we have a woman in desperate need of medical assistance to transport." Snapping a hasty salute, Marx immediately began issuing orders to his squad and pulling off-duty soldiers and commanders from the wedding attendees to aid his men. Considering the size of this station, he needed a small army to withhold the crowds that would attempt to swoop down on Revan in a misguided attempt to assist their hero.

Carth turned away and crouched before Revan. "Bastilla, I need you to get to the center and get the operating room prepped for her arrival," he said without turning to her. He didn't even have to look at Bastilla to know she was leaping to her feet and running headlong to the hospital.

Reaching forward, Carth gently gathered Revan into his arms. Leaning his head forward he lowered his lips to her ear, "hold on Beautiful," he sighed and stifled a sob. Schooling his features once more he whispered again, "hold on Love." With that Carth Onasi, Admiral of the Republic Fleet and Hero of the Republic strode forward with Revan in his arms.


	7. I'll Keep Your Mask

_So after having my computer completely klonk out on me, I switched to my handy notebook and had to rewrite everything from memory. Which did, oh so very muchly suck (yes I know muchly is not a word). Good thing I had almost all of my music on my phone so I had a good motivator while I was sitting at work staring at the wall. _

_I was also in a relative hurry to get these written, typed and posted, so all mistakes are mine. I didn't proofread really anything, so I apologize in advance. Also I don't own Star Wars, otherwise I would be rich and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction; I would just be straight up writing a new addition to the stories._

_And for that lovely Anon who keeps messaging me to ask if i'm dead: Yes, I am dead. This is my ghost come back to haunt you and post the stories that were trapped in my brain and notebook. Your welcome.  
_

I'll Keep Your Mask, If it Means I'll Have Your Ghost

"Hold on Love."

Revan's eyes slowly opened as her mind struggled to grasp at the soothing voice. She was almost certain she was dead when she recognized the deep raspy timber whispering comforting sounds and babbling soothing nonsense. Her mind warred within her; one side told her to just allow herself to drift off to the voice and live in the illusion, while the other wanted to open her eyes and see if he was real. The more realistic and practical voice won out and she pried open her tired eyes.

Sure enough after what felt like lifting an entire Republic cruiser with her eyelids, she saw him. She was allotted one breath-taking moment to take in the man she had never stopped loving, before the push to consciousness also brought along her other senses. The pain; muted after she had passed out, rushed back all at once and she was barely able to stop the moan of pain.

'_Force, did it hurt this much earlier?'_

If it was not for the sudden realization that Carth was holding-no carrying her, she might have wished for the empty blackness again.

"Ugh, Carth?" She internally cringed at how pathetically weak her cracked voice sounded. Although, considering the many injuries she was currently sporting she couldn't bring herself to be livid about something so small. '_Besides, it doesn't even look like he heard me,' She mused._ Licking her dry lips and summoning as much steel into her voice as possible she tried again. "Carth," she managed in a still weak but firm and commanding tone.

She felt Carth bodily jolt in shock and failed to bite back the squeak of pain as fire seemed to flow from her wounds. She suddenly couldn't remember why she thought it was a good idea to get the man's attention.

"Force Rev! What were you thinking? I don't even-how do you feel? I heard that, are you in much pain? I mean that's dumb-of course it hurts! I mean-I just-why won't the blood stop! We're almost to the medical wing baby! Just-just hold on okay? We'll make this all better and you'll be hunting Mandalorians for fun and- and blowing up space stations for fun in no time!"

'_Really, Carth is far too cute when he rambles. It's a shame he's crying_,' she thought offhandedly. She could only let the panicked ramblings wash over her as she heard the slow drip of water on her mask. She really wanted him to keep talking; it was nice to hear his voice again after so long. His voice made the creeping darkness seem so much more welcoming, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to hear him anymore if she allowed it to take over.

"Carth," she interrupted as he began to launch into his newest panicked rambling about her profound growing lack of blood. Satisfied when his mouth audibly clicked shut and his bloodshot eyes focused on the eyeholes of her mask, she reached towards his face. Resting her hand on his cheek she began to steady herself for her goodbyes. Deciding to simply rip off the bandage and get it over with, she dove straight in. "I don't have much time Carth," seeing his eyes blaze in defiance and his mouth open in protest , she moved her hand to silence his lips. "Shh, it's alright. This was part of the plan Carth. Just look," she gestured to the bloody trail she was leaving. "There is barely anything left to bleed and I'm far too weak to even try to make it stop with the force."

She knew he would notice the slowing drip before long, but he had to realize it now. She was drained just from speaking so little and the dark was creeping thru her vision faster then she had anticipated. She felt detached, completely incapable of being emotional in that moment. She knew acceptance was inhibiting her ability to feel, but she wished she could feel something as she calmly gazed on Carth's torn face. If she had the energy, she might have laughed at the way he resembled a fish at that moment as he failed to come up with some sort of a reply.

"Just do me one last favor Carth," she whispered. The amount of sadness in his eyes almost killed her then. "Anything you want beautiful." She smiled as she dropped her hand. "Bury me as they know me with my mask," and she fell into oblivion.

* * *

Carth wasn't sure how he should be reacting to what the woman in his arms was telling him. Was he supposed to be angry that her "plan" was to simply bleed out alone somewhere, in armor that obviously concealed all her wounds? Or should he be heartbroken that this was his fault for getting enthralled by some Sith puppet? Maybe Guilt on its own would be suitable?

Instead, his face was stuck in sad incredulity. Because he couldn't even muster up an intelligent reply for his Sith Queen. He simply gaped like a Gungan imbecile.

"Just do me on last favor Carth," he felt her hand sliding from his face. Swallowing back down the heart in his throat, he replied. "Anything you want beautiful." Turns out he needn't have even bothered swallowing his heart, it dropped on its own as her hand fell from his face. "Bury me as they know me."

He wanted to rail and scream at the stars as she went limp in his arms again. He had no way to tell if she was even still alive with her armor practically welded on her body and he felt a sob rising in his chest. He could feel their connection in the force fading as she continued to bleed out.

Seconds from breaking down, he stumbled through the doors of the emergency medical wing. Less than a second later Bastilla was there ordering medical droids and personnel around. Carth placed Revan's limp body on a bio-bed and within a flash, he found himself in the waiting area with no recollection of walking there.

Reality started rushing back in to his fogged brain and he began to notice the things around him. Jolee was muttering about "useless little boys playing at admiralty" in his typical crotchety old-man style. Juhani was practically hissing at him as she threatened to teach him about Cathar forms of punishment. This threat managed to jolt him back in a rush; she did almost kill her master and him before after all.

Looking around he could see HK sitting in the corner, Canderous without his Mandalore helmet glaring stonily in his direction from the far bench and Dustil crying next to Juhani on his left. Seeing movement from the corner in his peripherals, he turned to look again at HK. He wished he hadn't.

HK was glaring death from his photo-receptors, a his mechanical fingers twitched on the trigger of his sniper rifle. Carth didn't even know Revan had programmed him with an itchy trigger finger. Despite HK's eagerness to take aim at his life, Carth didn't felt threatened yet.

"I wish master would wake up so that I may kill the traitorous, cheating meatbag. I will show him the meaning of love. Oh yes, just as I taught master. A shot to the knees, then possibly the arm…"

Suddenly Carth felt very threatened.

It was only after five newly arrived Jedi relieved Bastilla hours later that the silence in the waiting room was broken. Everyone stood up as Bastilla emerged from the critical care wing carrying a black and silver bundle. Carth felt his heart drop to the floor and shatter as Bastilla handed him the mask and starforge robes without a word.

He reached up with his left hand and grasped the iconic Mandalorian face-mask, gazing into the eyes as if they would give him all the answers he needed. Cradling the robes to his body with his right arm, he collapsed back into his seat. "How is she?" he breathed. He needed to know if he was holding the icons of Revan because she was dead, or simply because he needed to care for them until she recovered.

Bastilla gave him an understanding look and sat beside him. "She is alive and I will tell you everything about the surgery, but first I think it's time you explain your end Carth." Carth body visibly deflated with pained relief as he acknowledged that Revan was still very much alive. He hugged her robes even closer as he took a deep breath and nodded. Eyes never straying from the mask, he began.

He told them what little he could remember, from Revan leaving him, to little snatches of panic and confusion and being trapped in some kind of darkness. Then finally, he relayed coming to only to see Revan sitting like Death on her throne and him with a leech on his arm at the altar.

"Your fiancé must be a very powerful Sith to be able to control your mind for so long Carth," Jolee reasoned. But he couldn't help sniggering at the horrified expression on Carth's face at the mention of his "fiancé".

"That's nice, really Jolee. I'm glad you feel so much joy at what I went through for so long. But I want to know why? I mean, the woman left me and I'm only an admiral. What could Carma have possibly gained from doing this?"

Jolee allowed himself to sigh. Young people are always so quick to jump the blaster, but for the life of them refuse to think; with the exception of Revan of course. "The reason? You impish buffoon! Why are we all sitting here? Why is the sky blue today? Why do you have blood all over you? Why do you think! Revan is the beginning and end of everything in this galaxy!"

The room once again grew silent after his outburst; even the Mandalorian's eyes widened in shock. "What? A senile old man can't make sense occasionally? Now go away, I'm old and sleepy," he grumbled.

_Young people really need a good hit to the noggin every once in a while._ He mentally grouched.

Finally recovering from the shock of hearing Jolee actually explain something instead of speak in riddles, Bastilla turned to Carth once more. "But what happened? I felt Revan react, but I only saw Carma fly across the room."

"Carma dropped to a fighting stance before Revan threw her." Bastilla looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "So it appears the old man was right….for once." Carth noticed Canderous moving forward from his spot by the wall. "So, this Sith used an elaborate plan to make sure Revan would return for Republic," he gestured angrily towards Carth. "Then knowing she was already dying from her fight in the Outer Rim, she would finish her off." Canderous' eyes blazed with disdain. "They chose to end a warrior's life like cowards!" he sneered before letting loose a deep chuckle. "Too bad Rev. always has to have the last word."

For once, Carth agreed with the Mandalorian. If Revan hadn't reacted she wouldn't have ended up in the emergency wing at all.

"_**Bury me as they know me."**_

He winced at the memory of her last request. He knew she had never wanted anyone to see what she looked like dead. He had read her Will once, she wanted to be seen last in her full armor and mask. He clenched his fists and focused on the pain of his nails biting into his palms. If he focused on something physical, he could manage to keep himself from sprinting head long into her room.

Turning to Bastilla he again inquired about Revan's condition.

"The first two hours were spent replicating and regenerating her blood. As soon as we got her on the table, the medic droids realized her heart was seconds from stopping thanks to blood loss." Carth's breath hitched, but she continued. "We were forced to remove her several times from the bacta tank after that to re-start her heart and get her stable."

Carth felt like ice; he had been sitting on his ass this whole time while the second greatest woman in his life was dying over and over on a table! He wanted to break something, his fists clenched and dug his nails further into his palms as he tried to keep himself still. He blocked out the sounds of Juhani sobbing and the animalistic growls from Canderous as he focused all his attention on Bastilla.

"And now?" he snarled as a look of confusion passed over her face. "How is she now?" Bastilla slumped, looking more exhausted then before. "We have healed a large extent of the damage, but her body was put through so much. She went into shock for a while, but the force pulled her back. But,-" she trailed off and Carth couldn't stop himself as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "But what? What is wrong with her?" he cried.

Bastilla bit her lip and let her own tears fall. "She's given up Carth. Her body is healing fine now, but she won't last the night unless she takes charge. I tried to reach out to her with the Force, but the force itself is keeping her cocooned. "

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" he shouted, ignoring Juhani's warning hiss. "It means youngster," Jolee interjected, "the Force wants to keep her alive, but she's in so much pain it's trying to keep her from feeling it at the same time. And if she dies, well she won't feel it anymore." Carth turned his reddened eyes towards him. "but you just said that the Force WANTS her alive!"

"And that's the dilemma Carth," Bastilla interjected. "If she does not want to feel the pain or live anymore, the Force will not make her. She has to choose to do it on her own."

"Make the meatbag reach the master." Everyone turned to the assassin droid. "the only one who can make the master answer is the object of her non-rifle related love…that the meatbag does not deserve." HK muttered.

Without a second thought, Carth snatched up the mask and robes he had dropped and made himself march towards Revan's room. However, all the military muster and bravado left him in a rush as soon as he laid his eyes on the woman placed on the bio-bed. She looked so pale and fragile, so different then the armored robes and mask she constantly donned.

He didn't know how she expected him to be able to just put her in those damned robes and mask and move on. He couldn't do it. He had barely survived the death of his first wife and the alleged death of Dustil; he would not be able to do it again with Revan. He vowed he would do everything he could to pull her back as he reached forward and tightly clasped her hand In his.

"I know how important your dignity is to you," he began. "I guess it's something you picked up during that time fighting the Mandalorians. But I won't let you have your 'dignity in death'. If you die, I will personally make sure you haunt me for the rest of my life because," a choking sob cut him off and he tried again. "Because I'll take your mask, if it means I'll have your ghost."


End file.
